Apollo Square
Apollo Square is the eleventh level of BioShock. When Jack arrives at the site, the scars of both Ryan's and Atlas/Fontaine's operations are visible everywhere. The tram/trolley metro system is destroyed, entire residential areas are in ruins. Pictures of missing people are posted all over the walls. Another location found by Jack is Atlas' Headquarters, which Fontaine, after he took the new persona of Atlas, used to organize and plot additional attacks on the city. Atlas enlisted many of Fontaine's poor house residents in his "army", he also gained the loyalty of some who were allied to Ryan previously. Diane McClintock was one who joined Atlas's cause, after Ryan ignored her to fight his war. She became disgusted with the actions Ryan had taken while attempting to bring stability to Rapture. History While the whole game level is titled Apollo Square, there is an explicit location named "Apollo Square", which was a hub of Rapture's transportation and connecting routes. Branches connect to a large residential area of the city's working class citizens, Artemis Suites (which included Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, a photography studio (possibly belonging to the infamous "Paparazzi"), and the more tenement-like Hestia Suites which had become one of Frank Fontaine's Little Sister's Orphanage, and a Fontaine's Home for the Poor. Fontaine founded his two large institutions at Apollo Square to plot against Andrew Ryan and Rapture. The Little Sister's Orphanage was created so Fontaine (along with Tenenbaum and Dr. Suchong in some aspects) could harvest ADAM from young girls, generating raw material for his growing Plasmid business. The Home for the Poor , supposedly a shelter home for indigent lower class citizens, was used by Fontaine to build a growing mob of unfortunates he would later manipulate as Atlas to attempt to dominate Rapture. Fontaine provoked its members (or "army", as Fontaine dubbed it) to initiate protests against Ryan's philosophy. Fontaine's operations and businesses were shutdown or nationalized by Ryan and his authorities in 1958, when Fontaine and his supporters were thought dead in a huge shootout at the sight of Fontaine's smuggling base. After the rise of Atlas and the wave of violence his followers brought, Ryan sent city authorities after Atlas, his men, and all suspects that were considered affiliated with his revolutionary cause. Many innocent people were incidentally killed in the escalating conflict or disappeared, and much of the Apollo Square area was locked down. Tram tunnel Connects the Olympus Heights bulkhead to Apollo Square. Apollo Square The central connecting square where people are seen hanged on gallows, under a sign "Gene Traitor". What this means is not clear. Ryan never mentions that term anywhere, so it is not clear if this is public execution by Ryan of Smugglers. Or, since we see it AFTER Fontaine is now running Rapture, it is a sign of Fontaine taking retribution on Ryan supporters, or using terror to coerce anyone who might defy him. Artemis Suites Working class apartments. Reached through another tram/trolley tunnel, this place was evidently to be homes for low class citizens of Rapture. During the war, this location suffered a great deal of damage in contrast to Mercury Suites, where high class people like Sander Cohen and Frank Fontaine and Brigid Tenenbaum lived. This is also the place where Dr. Suchong's clinic was operated There is an Audio Diary explaining how he was attempting to create a protection bond between the Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Hestia Another building connected via a tram/trolley tunnel from Apollo Square. Many poor citizens in Rapture decided to join Atlas simply because he gave them food. Hestia was the part of Apollo Square where Atlas holed-up and planned his attacks. Two of Fontaine's charities here are : the Little Sister's Orphanage where he gathered young girls to turn them into Little Sisters, and Fontaine's Home for the Poor where he gained support from low class citizens to fight for him. Atlas, who was a more popular figure, was believed to be a friendly supporter of downtrodden people. He had some more affluent followers, including Diane McClintock, Ryan's ex-mistress, who he murdered when she discovered his real identity. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Apollo Square/Map|Normal Map||true Apollo Square/ADMap|Audio Diaries Apollo Square/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People vending machine. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Focused Hacker 2- Fourth floor of Hestia, next to a safe. *Medical Expert 3 - Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, Artemis Suites. Audio Diaries # Diane McClintock - What's Happening Here? - Apollo Square on the ground by Olympus Heights bulkhead. # Diane McClintock - Atlas Lives - Apollo Square near Gatherer's Garden. # Yi Suchong - Protection Bond - Artemis Suites, Suchong's clinic near the dose of Lot 192. # Diane McClintock - Meeting Atlas - Hestia Chambers, Fontaine's Home for the Poor right of entrance inside steamer trunk. # Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - Hestia Chambers, Atlas' Headquarters on the desk next to the tonic. # Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - Hestia Chambers, Atlas' Headquarters on a corpse near the safe. Walkthrough Gallery bio_apollostation.jpg|An early concept art idea of Apollo Station by Thomas Pringle. bio_apollostation_2.jpg|Apollo Station Stairway. bio_apollostation_3.jpg|The Ravaged Halls of Apollo Station. Behind the Scenes *Like many locations in Rapture, Apollo Square drew its name from ancient Greco-Roman mythology. Apollo was the god of healing and the arts.Apollo on Wikipedia *The map on the table in Atlas' HQ, seen right, is a map of Medical Pavilion. It's possible that this may be a reference to Fontaine's surgical transformation as Atlas, especially since "Atlas Lives!!!" is written over the map. Coincidentally, Point A on the map is the location of Jack's Bathysphere and Point B is the location of Jack's confrontation with Dr. J.S. Steinman. *Based on the buildings seen outside the area, and in comparison to what's seen in Rapture from the Lighthouse's Bathysphere, it's possible that Apollo Square may be somewhere between the Fleet Hall, and very near the area of Rapture's original businesses, such as Finley's Eat-In Take-Out, Hat Shoppe, Fat Cat Lounge, Nate's Guns & Ammo, Heller News, Vine Ripe Fresh Fruits, Joe - Eric Comics & Novelties, Tom & Dave Hired Guns, Lentz Bijoux & Bibelots, and Lisa's Candies. OR those are simply advantageously located advertisements and the actual businesses could be anywhere. *If one were to look up towards the ceiling of the the Rapture Metro station in this area they would notice that it is made entirely of glass with a view of the city above, this does't make sense as the station is located underneath the tram lines and so should be made of concrete. de:Apollo Square Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations Category:Apollo Square